


A New-Found Interest

by LocalVodkaAunt



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, but i hope you have as much fun thinking about zoro's dick as i did, cliché porn, this sounded way better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalVodkaAunt/pseuds/LocalVodkaAunt
Summary: The flat next to Zoro's has been empty for months, but now he has a new neighbor.Written for the prompt: My new neighbour is really hot and wow I didn’t even like women until now? And now she is in the garden planting flowers in her bikini wow… I'm in too deep.





	A New-Found Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time writing porn since I was a teenager and writing Drarry smut in math class. Please be patient with me and if you have suggestions to make it better, don't hesistete to drop me a line, or an emoji (no eggplants allowed).

It was her again.

  
He watched through heavy lidded eyes as she entered the balcony, smiling to herself. Today she wore a bikini top and ridiculously short hot pants that left almost nothing of her legs to his imagination. She wore her hair open, a large white hat covering her head. Pausing to look above the railing, a soft breeze gripped the loose strands and blew them in her face. Turning, she tucked them back. Then she bowed over the flower pot that held three little green plants.  
Zoro wished she would just go.

  
The apartment next to his had been vacant for over a year and he got used to the quiet. When it was still cold outside, he would sometimes take his training to the balcony, pushing his limits one day at a time. As the days slowly grew warmer, he often watched the sun rise as he went through his pre-bedtime work out or meditate before he had to leave for work. Sometimes, Luffy would be over and they would try to spit cherry kernels to the neighbor’s balcony.

  
No one bothered him, and he liked it.

  
Until, last month, she showed up.

  
At first, he didn’t even notice the apartment being taken. Later he would learn that Nico Robin, or at least that was the name on the bell, was indeed quiet. She never threw parties, she rarely had people over and if she listened to music, Zoro never heard any of it. She did, however, develop the habit of going out to the balcony every afternoon, looking after the few plants she brought with her when she moved in and settle down with some tea and a book. When he first woke up from the nap he took, he thought she was a thief and was on the point of calling the police until she settled down so naturally, that he figured she belonged here.

 

He cursed silently.  
After that, it was the same thing every day. And as the days grew warmer, her outfits became more revealing, letting Zoro discover a new part of her body every day, if he wanted or not.

  
She looked older than him, maybe in her thirties. He saw some subtle lines on her face as she sat there, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. Her hair fell in her face in long black strands, which she casually pushed back with the back of her hand. Her movements were calm and slow, as if she had control over every stir of muscle and over every breath. She never seemed out of place or moody, tending to her plants with a little world-forgotten smile on her face.

 

And it drove him crazy. As the days passed, he started to notice more details. A freckle on the bow of her left knee, the graceful bend of her neck, her long fingers which looked even better when covered in soil. How her hips swung when she walked.

 

It drove him  fucking _crazy_.

 

Zoro had never thought about women before. Or men. It had just passed him by somehow. Back when he still lived at the dojo, he watched his training partners get distracted with girls, but he never got the thrill they got out of it. He liked girls, or at least he kind of liked Kuina, but he didn't have the slightest interest to think about them naked. Some the others suggested he might be gay. But when he watched men, they were just as boring to him. Their bodies didn't attract him any more than those of women. he didn't really mind, because he was still set on beating Kuina, so he trained harder and ignored the late-night talks of the other boys. the feelings of disinterest didn’t pass, instead they grew stronger. The more people he met who begun a relationship, the more he began to love being alone. One of the reasons Luffy and he got along so well was that they had the same focus on their goal and the single minded determination not to get distracted.

 

Since Nico Robin lived next to him, nothing was the same anymore.

 

Today, Zoro watched her watering her plant. Measuring the length of her arm with his eyes, look trailing over her naked shoulders, to her collar bones, and then even lower. The curve of her breast and the soft skin of her belly, the slender dip of her waist. She plucked out a few little branches of weed, only to smear a tiny trace of soil on her face. For some reason, this even made her look more beautiful.

He thought about how her cheek would feel under his fingers if he'd brush it off. About tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling slightly, until she turned her head in his direction. Feeling her breath on his skin.

How her slim body would feel against his chest, not weak, but still soft and pliant against his hard muscles. He thought about her lips, how they would curl in a playful smile when she looked down at him.

 

He was half hard in his pants. He felt the pull of desire in his belly and knew he would find no rest anymore today. Suppressing a frustrated groan, he watched her turn away and bend down to a big pot which held a small bush with yellow blossoms. The pose granted him a full view of her behind, her tight hot pants clinging to every millimeter of skin. He wondered if his hands would cover it completely if he touched it.

 

Zoro crossed his legs as he felt his cock harden further, willing his erection to go away. Torn between being too lazy to get up and leave and not wanting to, a part of his mind imagined himself standing right there between the flower pots, Robin before him. His hands grazing her hips and she pulling him closer, until she could feel his arousal against her thighs, silently chuckling. How her hands would feel against his naked torso, maybe a bit cool, leaving dark trails against his skin.

 

He felt the need to touch her almost physically, a dull ache that was part painful, partly pleasant. This time, Zoro couldn't sit it out and wait until she vanished again. God, he wanted her so much right now.

Using the opportunity of her being turned in the opposite direction, he got up and left the balcony. What if she was here with him, if she would follow him, softly touching his back, letting her hand trail down his spine, dipping just below the waistband of his pants...

 

He didn't make it to his bedroom.

Instead, he just leaned against the wall, pushing a hand down to throbbing dick. The first touch was such a relief, Zoro let out a sigh. Gripping himself tightly, he ran his thumb over the tip and felt the wetness there. If she was here with him, it would be her hand touching him, leaning above him, maybe bracing herself against the wall with one arm as she gave him a few small strokes, testing out the weight against her hand. Surely she would now what to do, and after a short time, she would be bolder, stroking just a bit harder, moving her fingers just inches until they were right _there_.

 

He would turn his head up to kiss her, his chapped lips against her soft ones, looking up into her eyes and seeing nothing but desire there, the same that burned through his veins right now. Without really thinking about it, his hand moved faster as he thought about her giving him a small smile and then sinking down to her knees until she was there right before him, opening her mouth, that oh so perfect mouth.

 

Her tongue would be wet against his flesh, fingers softly stroking up his inner thigh until they would cup his balls, oh, just like that, and his hands would tangle themselves in her soft hair, slightly pressing to indicate her to go just a little deeper, taking him in his mouth as far as she possibly could, her tongue swirling over tip exactly right. And she would look so beautiful down on her knees, turning her face up slightly to look at him, her cheeks a bit flushed and her eyes dark, trying another smile around him, like she knew exactly what she was doing to him. The she sucked him in, a swift motion until he was all over him, head bobbing as she sped up. He's never seen anything so erotic as her head moving up and down his cock, the sweet pressure building in his gut, ever extending until he felt like his whole body was on fire.

 

Zoro felt a moan stuck in his throat and bit his lips to keep it in as he pictured her in front of him, completely absorbed in the moment. He practically felt her fingernails graze his balls until she had hem in her hand, pressing slightly and he tried to pull her hair to give her a warning, because he couldn’t speak but she would just keep on going, her tongue pressed to the underside of his shaft, once, twice, until he-

 

He came with a shout, long spurts of cum over his hands and trousers. His whole body tingled, as he felt lust taking over completely for a few moments, the image of Robin before him glued in his thoughts.

 

When it was over, his breath was hard and labored. He felt lightheaded, a heaviness in his limbs he never experienced before. Looking down on his come covered hands and his stained trousers, he suddenly felt guilty.

What was he thinking jerking off to a woman just doing some gardening work?

But when his mind conjured up her image, he felt the all familiar pull start again and shook his head to get rid of the thought.

He leaned his head against the wall. Well done. How was he supposed to look at her ever again when he just phantasized about that?

 

Standing up straight, he decided to get changed and get to work. He would be earlier than usual, but maybe this was his chance to apply himself. Better than staying here and thinking about his very attractive neighbor. Subconsciously, his eyes drifted to the balcony. Through the open door, he still saw his mat on the floor, he had to stow them away in case it rained later on- his still clouded brain needed a few seconds to catch on, but then it hit him hard.

 

The door was still open.

If she was still out there, she would have heard him. Oh no.

Feeling his face growing hot, he took the four steps to the door and pushed it closed with more strength than necessary, as if the force behind it could make up for the mistake.

Hopefully she was done for the day and went inside or was just getting more water or... he didn't know, he just felt embarrassment like a burning edge in his stomach, and shame weighting him down.

 

Agitated, he got out of his trousers. Hopefully a hot shower would make him feel cleaner.

 

When Zoro left for work, he still struggled with the realization that this wasn't all some weird dream. Despite having seen porn before, he never really got off on it, never quite capable of picturing hoe the images would translate into real life, how it would feel. And he never, ever touched himself and thought about a real person. He felt like he used his neighbor somehow. He would stay inside from now on, knowing he could never see her again without thinking of what he would like to do to her if she let him. And feeling ashamed that he still felt oddly satisfied and relaxed, like he relieved a tension he didn't know he held.

The hallway lay dark and quiet before him. As he turned off the lights, his eyes trailed to her apartment door.

He wished she would have stayed away. From all the people who could have moved in next to him, why had it to be her?

 

He walked down the hallway with heavy steps. Maybe work would provide some distraction, although he didn't count on it. Though he would certainly feel better if he had an excuse to use just a little violence today.

Just as he was about to get to the elevators, he heard a door open behind him. At first, he thought nothing of it, but them a female voice called out. "Mister Roronoa!"

 

Surprised, he turned around and there she stood. She still wore the same clothes she had when he left his balcony, but it took a moment until his mind made sense of her being here, right before him and looking at him calmly.

 

Was this it? The moment where she told him that she heard him this afternoon, that his behavior was completely out of line and she would raise a complaint with the landlord? He took a deep breath. If so, the least he could do was to apologize and take responsibility. He could still tell her that it would never happen again, because he intended to shove the phantasies he has today far, far away and get on with things as they had always been.

His resolve didn’t make it any easier though. He tried to indicate her that he was listening, but the words died in his throat. Heat returned to his cheeks as he realized he had no idea what to do.

 

She seemed to understand though. Making a step toward him, her expression didn’t change as she said: "I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself. I'm Nico Robin." She held out her hand. Confused about her calm demeanor that didn't seem to fit the situation, all he could do was to take it. If lay warm in soft and his, but she gripped his tightly as she gave it a small press in greeting. She looked a t him as if she expected him to say something, but when he didn't, he continued: "I just moved here from Alabasta and am short on acquaintances here in the city. But I noticed you taking interest in my plants."

 

This was not at all going how Zoro expected it would. He had imagined she would be angry, or disgusted. But the complete opposite seemed to be the case. Maybe she didn't notice. Maybe she didn't hear him. Maybe he could just act like this didn't happen and deal with it quietly, as he originally had planned. So he gave an noncommittal shrug. "I always meditate on the balcony before going to work."

 

She chuckled, and the sound was so much better than in his phantasy. Her voice was deep and as serene as the rest of her appearance. he suddenly had the feeling that there was more to her laugh than she led on. "Maybe tomorrow, after your meditation, you might want to join me? I might have a few seedlings who need a new home”, she suggested.

 

Zoro didn't know what to say. The pull was back again, urging him to say yes, to spend more time with her and get closer. He could find out how she smelled, see her face up close. See her smile. Maybe, maybe on the small balcony their elbows would accidentally touch. His heart made a leap at the thought. But with everything that happened today, it occurred to him and his heart grew heavy, he shouldn’t.

 

But then, as if she had read his thoughts, she met his eyes. Her features were serious, but Zoro was sure there was a sparkle of amusement hidden in her eyes. Which were brown and maybe the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I always thought new found interests should be pursued", she said, slightly more quiet than her last words and the look she send him made run shivers down his spine. Zoro had always be a loner, far more comfortable with his own company than with other people and he knew he sometimes lacked the talent for reading them right. But in this moment, he swore he saw a shadow of desire fly over her face, exactly the same as he felt when she refused to let go of his gaze.

 

A few moments of silence stretched between them before she made an inviting gesture with her hands. "Well, what do you say? Can I expect you over for tea tomorrow?"

 

Palms suddenly sweaty, all Zoro could do was stand in the dimly lit hallway, incapable of looking away from her eyes and nod.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...come find me on my tumblr, zorotrash :)


End file.
